Dawn, Hope, And Well Conner?
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Buffy's and Spike's kids. Dawn and her kids but wait who's the father?
1. Meeting The Kids

Dawn, Hope, and well. Conner? A/N Hope you like this. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. So review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters cept for the kids . the rest belong to Joss  
  
Buffy was upstairs reading her daughter Bitty a story when Dawn called to her "Buff, Will's here" Buffy was going out with Willow tonight and Dawn was going to watch Bitty. "Ok I'll be down in a sec." Buffy told her sister. "Bitt, I got to go ok? Auntie Willow's here and I'm going to go out with her ok? Auntie Dawns gonna watch you." "Ok mommy" Bitty told her mom. Buffy kissed Bitty on the head and went downstairs to get going "Dawn are you sure you can watch all of them?" "Yes Buffy go have a good time, you deserve it." Dawn told her sister then shut the door and went to go and get Bitty, Hope, and William. "Bitty wake up your brother and tell him to come down for breakfast." Dawn told her then she went into her daughter's room to get Hope up.  
  
"Hope sweetheart wake up its time for breakfast." She kissed her daughters head then went to get her niece and nephew downstairs.  
  
"William get up!" Bitty told her brother and went to jump on his bed but Dawn had come in "Bitty! I just told you to wake him up not jump on him." "Sorry auntie dawnie" Bitty said as Dawn picked her up. "Come on, downstairs" She told William who wouldn't wake up even after his sister had almost jumped on him.  
  
Dawn took Bitty downstairs then went back up for Hope.  
  
Bitty heard a knock on the door and went to open it "Hello?" she said as she opened the door "Who are you?" the strange lady asked Bitty. "Auntie Dawnie there's some strange lady at the door!" Bitty then ran to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.  
  
Dawn had just got Hope up when she had heard Bitty call for her "Hold on Bitty!" She yelled back then took Hope out of bed and carried her down. She didn't bother looking in the doorway cause she thought it was probably Buffy who had forgotten something and had not heard Bitty tell her it was a strange lady. When she got down she looked up "Buf. Faith!" she stepped back and put Hope down. "Nice to see you to Dawn" "Oh uh sorry I guess I'm just surprised to see you is all, come in." She stepped even more away from the door and Faith came in "So is B here?" "No" "Oh" "Her and Will, went shopping." Faith nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room. "So what's with the Auntie Dawnie thing?" "She's Buffy's kid" "Oh" Dawn picked Hope back up who was still half asleep and then went to sit beside Faith "And Hope's mine, Buffy has another one, William, upstairs to" Faith just kinda stared at her "oh, do you know when B's gonna be back?" "No why?" "I need to tell her something." "Oh ok."  
  
Buffy was out shopping with Willow and getting hungry. "Hey Will, lets stop at Mickey D's k?" "Sure Buff" Willow said "And what are you going to name this one?" Willow asked Buffy "I was thinking about Rose Anne" Buffy replied "Cool, any idea about Dawn?" "Um. I think she was going to name hers Jacob Nick" "Very cute" "Yeah, Spike is supposed to be home early to watch the kids for me that way Dawn can go home." "Yeah Hope sure likes to stay at your house a lot Buff" "Yep I think its cause her and Bitty are about the same age." Buffy said as they got closer to McDonalds.  
  
Later after Buffy and Willow had stopped to eat they started to head home to see if Spike had made it back yet. They were almost there when Buffy's cell phone rang "Hello. hey Dawnie. Oh ok we will be home in a minute." Buffy hung up her phone then looked at Willow. "What did Dawnie want?" "Oh she said somebody was waiting for us to get home but she would not tell me who." "Oh, well here we are." They got to the house and walked up to the door. Buffy knocked.  
  
Dawn was putting the kids down for their nap when she heard the door "Faith can you get that? It's probably Buffy and Willow." "Sure" Faith told her.  
  
Faith was helping her put the kids down for their nap so she left that for Dawn to do and hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Dawnie I left my keys and couldn't get in." was all she said when she seen Faith on the other side of the door "Faith" both her and Willow said. "Hey B, Willow" Faith moved aside and let them in "Dawn's upstairs putting the kids down for a nap" "Oh, why are you here?" Buffy and Willow walked in "I needed to talk to you." "I thought you were in jail." "The council got me out. That's what I needed to talk to you about." "Oh ok" Buffy said as the three of them went to sit on the couch, keeping their voices down to not disturb the kids if they were already asleep. But it was too late Bitty and William ran downstairs to their mom "Mommy your back" "Yes kids now go back upstairs and take your nap while I talk to Faith ok?" "No mommy we don't want to sleep." William said. "I'm not tired" Bitty said. "Ok, ok go tell Aunt Dawnie to come down here then." "Ok" They ran back up and told Dawn to come down.  
  
Dawn was having not the greatest luck with putting the kids down for their nap and when Bitty and William heard Buffy it had made it even harder. "Ok go see your mom" She told them and then they ran down. By now Hope had woken up enough and did not have to go down for a nap because she had slept so long. "Hope, your coming home tonight" "Ok mommy" Hope replied. She wanted to see her daddy and sleep in her room for the first time in awhile because she had been staying here with Bitty. Dawn did not really care though because she knew that Buffy didn't mind having her over. Then she saw Bitty and William come in and they told her that Buffy said they did not have to take a nap and that they wanted her down there. "Ok" she told them and took Hope with her. Hope liked being carried everywhere even though she's four. 


	2. Explaining Things

A/N Sorry it took so long and its short but I just wanted to update today. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn and Hope came downstairs and sat by Faith. "Ok Faith explain things." Buffy said. "Ok first like I said the council got me out. Second the only way to get out was if I was to come here, and stay to help you with the slaying." Then Spike walked in. "Who's she?" Spike asked, "No wait don't answer that I know your Faith right?" Spike asked her. "Yes and you would be?" Faith asked him back. "Spike, Buffy husband." "Oh right."  
  
After they had talked a while Dawn had decided to get home. She and Hope left. Dawn was driving home and talking to Hope. "So do you want to have Bitty stay over tomorrow night sweetie?" Dawn asked her daughter. "Yes mommy." "Ok" They smiled and when they got to their house Conner came out. "Hi honey were home." Dawn said.  
  
A/N Again sorry its sooooo short. But I wanted to explain how Faith got out and who Hopes daddy was. 


End file.
